Henry "Yugi" Tudor
Henry "Yugi" Tudor is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh and appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a DLC playable character as a rep for Yu-Gi-Oh: The Duelists of the Roses and as such utilizes abilities similar to his ingame counterpart. Dan Green's reprises his role from the anime series. Biography "IT'S TIME TO DUEL" Henry Tudor, King of the Red Roses of Lancaster and archrival of C. Seto Rosenkreuz, a member of the White Roses of York. He personally prefers to be called "Yugi" however. THE LEGACY OF YUGI: *''Yu-Gi-Oh manga'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh anime'' *''The Duelists of the Roses'' Opening Rival Name: Reason: Connection: ' Ending Gameplay Yugi's movelist has a heavy focus on Summoning, Casting Spells, and Setting Traps; however, only one summon/trap/spell at a time. Despite this, he is considered one of the strongest characters in the game, even boasting the largest AP gains if used properly. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Attack - (Hold to charge/for AP bonuses) *'Summon Celtic Guardian' - or + (Hold to charge/for AP bonuses) *'Mystical Elf' - + (Hold to charge/for Olympian Ascension Max) *'Summon Knight Trio' (Kings Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight) - + (Hold to charge/for AP bonuses) *'Aerial Attack' - (Air) (Hold to charge/for AP bonuses) *'Summon Gaia, Dragon Champion '- or + (Air) (Hold to charge/for AP bonuses) *'Summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress '- + (Air) (Hold to charge/for Aerial Olympian Charge Max) *'Summon Cursed Dragon '- + (Air) (Hold to charge/for Aerial Olympian Punishment Max) center (Triangle Moves) *'Multiply' - *'Soul Release' - or + *'Full Moon' - + *'Burning Land '- + *'Aerial Multiply '- (air) *'Aerial Soul Release' - or + (air) *'Aerial Full Moon' - + (air) *'Aerial Burning Land '- + (air) center (Circle Moves) *'Mirror Force' - * Horn of Heaven - or + * Zero Gravity - + *'Spell Binding Circle' - + *'Aerial Mirror Force '- (air) * Aerial Horn of Heaven - or + (Air) *'Aerial Zero Gravity' - + (Air) *'Aerial Spell Binding Circle ' - + (Air) (gives AP) (Throws) *Kick of the Roses - or *'King's Lift '- *'Fate of the White Roses' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Dark Magic Attack '- (Level 1): Summons Dark Magician to launch dark magic attack. *'Swords of Revealing Light '- (Level 2): Yugi uses Swords of Revealing Light which paralyzes all playable characters on the field. *'Dark Hole '- (Level 3): Destroys all playable characters. Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quotes *'Prematch:' **"Time to Duel!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"A weapon? Just what I needed" *'Successful KO:' **"Should've backed down" *'Respawn:' **"What manner of witchcraft is this?" Intros and Outros Introduction *Yugi is seen shuffling a deck of cards. Winning Screen *Yugi gives the player a "thumbs up". Losing Screen * Kneels to the ground crying (reminiscent with one of Yugi's few losses in the anime). Henry VII Default Costume King of Games Alternate Costume *These attacks listed up top do not follow "exactly" as the cards from the game which they are named after; this is for gameplay concerns. *Dan Green previously voiced the Professor in Spike's opening and ending. Category:Characters Category:Manga/Anime Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters